User blog:Emberox/Recent...Goings on
Hello there everyone! How're you today? Great! Today i'm here to have a general complain, but what else are blogs for? I shan't be naming any names. Pointing fingers at people is wrong! First blog post ever. Here we go... So lately, things going on in the feed have sort of made me open my eyes a bit more. Say about a few months ago, i was completley blind in realizing that i relied on one person for pretty much all of my roleplay time. Of course, i never expected this person to leave(?), but when they did i found myself in quite the situation. I had hardly developed any bonds between other characters in the RP, be that manes or just the other awesome users that roleplay aswell. Now, i tend to do this thing, where i think if i attempt to join an RP, people will be...annoyed? No, no....um....irritataed? No....hrrmmm....well, i can't find the right word, but hopefully you understand what i mean! I don't want to be a bother. Yes. That's what i'm trying to say. NOW! I /know/ that a lot of people don't think I am a nuisaince, (At least, i hope so!) but when that pony up and left(?) the RP, i was always expecting someone to join my RP's. This only lead to 2 weeks of solo RP. (FUN! Bad memories of a gem named Scott are surfacing here...) This lead to quite the predicament for me, and i /very nearly/ left the RP. But you guys! You have some sort of tractor beam of friendship or something! I can't stay away! (Which is a good thing might i add.) Hugs and glomps all 'round! So, for me when i finally realized, "Hey. James. You're doing something wrong here. Wake up and smell the coffee!" (Hmmm...coffee...yummy!) it was almost like starting from scratch. People who i'd previously met and are in fact great Rp'ers had developed so much, and in one case, it had been nearly a month since i had interacted with them. I was at rather a loss as to what was going on in people's RPs. Albeit, i am still rather in a 'keep smiling' sorta way, but i am slowly but surely making my way back to how happy i was before. I am on the road to recovery i guess you could say? (I am terrible with words. I'd like a thesaurus for Xmas please!) I will keep my chin up, get some great RP'ing done with great people and just generally have a wonderful time! A lesson to be learned here, is vary the people you RP with.Thankyou for reading this blog post. I like to know that people are interested and what they think so please say what you think if you have the time! If you ever see me in the feed, feel free to come say 'Hi!' and i'll do the same! ...This is going on. What i'm trying to say is: 'If you've read this far, have a cookie.' -James (@mlp_cottonoran) Category:Blog posts